Modern Family Spankings
by 333Yukio333
Summary: The guys of Modern Family are just SO spankable! So, here's a compilation of stories with them getting spanked! Enjoy! (Warning: Contains M/M spanking of adults/children. If you don't like, PLEASE DON'T READ!)
1. Chapter 1: Clumsiness

**Mitchell's POV:**

I stood in front of a fuming Jay. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted, pointing to a broken model plane laying on the ground. I winced as he yelled. I had found the plane laying on the table, so I decided to move it, but tripped, dropping it in the process. "Well?!" he pushed. I stuttered, "Uhm.. well, I..." He cut me off. "I don't want to hear it! That was one of my favorite planes!" he exclaimed, just making me feel all the more guilty. "What am I gonna do with you?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and seemed to be deep in thought. Eventually he suddenly looked at me. "Follow me." he said, walking toward the living room.

I hesistantly followed him, afraid of what he was planning. I walked in, and he was already sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I looked at him a bit worriedly, as he waved his hand, signaling me to go to him. I slowly walked, and when I was close enough, he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down, so I was bent over his lap. My eyes suddenly widened, as I was met with the sight of the ground. "Uhm.. dad?" There was no response. "Y-you're not gonna s-spank me, right?" I asked. This time he answered, just not how I wanted him to...

SMACK!

**Jay's POV:**

Not sure exactly what was going through my mind when I pulled Mitchell over my lap. Anger? Confusion? Nothing at all? Whatever it was, it was just telling me: 'Spank him'. I haven't spanked him since he was what, seven or eight? So why now? Regardless, there he was, face-down on my lap, in prime spanking posistion, probably scared out of his mind. "Y-You're not gonna s-spank me, right?" he asked. And with that, it began. I raised my arm, and brought it down quickly, right on the seat of his jeans, causing him to yelp.

I raised my arm again, and land two more spanks, one to each cheek, causing Mitchell to begin strugging. "Ow! Ah! D-Dad!" he yelped, obviously uncomfortable with this entire thing. "I'm not a kid!" he argued, only earning each of his cheeks another smack. "I guess not technically, but you're still my kid, so I have all the right to do this!" I answered, as I began the real spanking, not letting up on the swats, targeting both of his cheeks. This only caused more struggling, and more pleading, both proving to be useless.

**Mitchell's POV:**

"Ow! Dad! Please! Ouch! Ah! Stop!" I begged, as my rear was increasingly heating up. I kicked, and attempted to get away, but his grip was too strong. His hand repeatedly came down onto my rear, causing great pain. "I-I won't be so clumsy! Just stop! OW!" Suddenly, he stopped. I gave a sigh of relief and tried to get up, but he held me down. Suddenly, I felt him reach around me, and unbutton my jeans, before peeling them off of my legs, along with my boxers, exposing my bare bottom. A bright blush came across my face. "Dad! What're you d-doing?"

"These jeans aren't quite letting the lesson get through. Besides, spankings are supposed to be on the bare, right?" I grit my teeth, as a draft went across my backside. I braced myself, knowing it would hurt alot more than before. Suddenly... 'SMACK!' "YOW!" I exclaimed, almost jumping right up, only prevented by Jay's hand pushing down on my back. The pain was SO much more than I had expected. And then he began the assult on my rear. By now, it must look as red as the sun, with how much it hurt!

**Jay's POV:**

To really get the lesson through, I increased the power and speed of my swats, on Mitchell's butt, which by now was a deep pink. Usually, I would stop when it was about this color when he was younger, but being a man, I figure I'd have to spank him even more. So, as I smacked away at his rear, I began lecturing him, also like when he was a kid. "I hope next SMACK! time you be SWAT! so reckless, you'll SPANK! think back to this! WHACK! SMACK! SPANK!" "I- OW! YEOW! I WILL! J-Just p-p-plEEEAASE stooopp!" he yelled, kicking furiously, obviously almost crying.

I felt like it was almost enough, but before I was done, I lifted my knee, raising his backside, so I could target his sit-spots. Mitchell fell limp, and began crying, simply sniffling at each of the remaining spanks. I finally stopped, and let him cry over my lap. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. Eventually, he stopped crying, and slowly stood up, still sniffling. He looked at me, but quickly looked away, pulling his pants up, with a slight wince. "Well, have you learned you're lesson?" I asked, standing up, putting my arm over his shoulder. "...yes." he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. I laughed. "Great! Now let's put this all behind us! Just don't do it again, or else You'll go right back over my lap!" He sighed, rubbing his rear a little. "You spank hard..." he whined. I chuckled, smacking his rear again for good measure, causing him to jump, and glare at me. Somehow I feel like this won't be the last time I have to do this...


	2. Chapter 2: Phil's B-Day Spanking!

_Background info: It's Phil's 48th birthday, because reasons..._

**Phil's POV:**

It's my birthday! Claire wanted me out of the house, so I went to Cam and Mitch's house with Jay, for a guy's day type thing. I grinned, as we all sat in the living room and talked about our lives, and other things. "Hey, it's your birthday right? What are you, 45?" Jay asked, with a smirk. "48, actually." I corrected. Jay nodded. "Got it. Well, you know what has to happen right?" We all gave a confused look. "No..." Cameron answered. Jay smirked. "Come on! It's tradition!" he said, looking right at me. When none of us understood, he rolled his eyes, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over his lap. "Birthday spankings for the birthday boy!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened, at the thought of being spanked. Sure, I still get them from my dad every once in a while when he comes over, but that's another story. But being spanked by Jay just scared me, even if these are supposed to be innocent. "Uh... we can just skip this part." I tried, looking back. Jay just shook his head. "Nope! You know how I am about tradition!" he smiled, holding me down. "Actually, now that I think about it, growing up I always got them..." in a swift motion, he had my jeans and boxers down at my ankles. "...on the bare!" he exclaimed. I looked over at Mitch and Cam, but they just watched in what seemed to be enjoyment.

"Count these out for me, Phil!" Jay asked, but before I could respond, the first spank fell. "Ow! O-one!" I managed to get out, his hard hand causing a lot of damage. Before I knew it, he landed more swats. "Owch! Two! Th-three! OWCH! Four! F-F-FIIIiiiiiIIIIVE!" I counted, bracing myself for the next set of swats. "GAH! SiiiX! SEVEN! Ahh! EIGHT! S-stop!" I heard Jay chuckle, before spanking me ten more times before stopping. "Just thirty left.." he reassured. "But you know, you've had this coming for you for a while, so I'm gonna do something. Mitch, do you have a paddle or something?" My eyes widened at that. "Yeah, I'll be right back." I turned and saw him coming back with a large paddle in his hands.

"Why do you just have a paddle laying around?" I asked, fearing my butt's future. Mitch blushed, and looked at Cam, who had a similar reaction. "Alright! I don't wanna hear your reasons! Just hand it to me!" Mitchell complied. "Alright, get back to counting!" Jay commanded, as he began furiously paddling me. I yelped and writhed trying to avoid the intense pain, still counting the spanks. He paused at 38. "Wow, you're butt is really red, Phil. Too bad you still have ten more!" he said, a bit sadistically. I braced myself, as these were probably gonna be harder than the rest.

_**WHACK!**_

_ "OWCH! TH-THIRTY...NINE!"_

_**CRACK!**_

__"OUUUCCHH! FORTY!"

I guess Jay pitied me, because he quickly gave the last eight licks in succession. I laid over his lap, my backside exposed, but I didn't care. It hurt too much to care. He rubbed my back, calming me down. Eventually I stopped crying, and stood up, pulling my jeans up with a wince. Jay smirked at me "Happy Birthday, Phil!" And then, surprisingly, he hugged me. I hesitated, but returned the embrace. Of course that was short lived, because he reached behind me, and gave me an especially hard slap. "And ONE to grow one!" he exclaimed, as I jumped, and rubbed my sore rear.


	3. Chapter 3: An Eye For A Behind

_A/N: The first two paragraphs follow season 1 episode 1, then I add my own twist_

_Suggested by _Heyoldfriends

**Phil's POV:**

"MOM! DAD!" Alex stormed into the kitchen, fuming, Luke close behind. "What happened?" I asked. "Luke just shot me!" she exclaimed, looking at a worried Luke. "I didn't mean to!" he explained. "Are you okay?" I asked, going over to her. "No, the little bitch shot me!" she snapped. "Hey! Language!" Claire scolded. Luke tried again "They're only plastic BB's! It was an accident!"

Claire shook her head. "What did I tell you what would happen if you got him a gun? Deal with this!" she shouted at me. I turned to Luke. "Buddy. Uncool." Claire looked at me with an annoyed expression. "That's it? No. The agreement was that, if he shoots someone, you shoot him." I was a bit surprised. "We were serious about that?" Claire nodded. "Yes, we were, and now you have to follow through." Luke looked like a deer in the headlights. "I'm so sorry." I shot him a stern look (The best I could, at least). "Liar."

_**LATER...**_

I sighed, and dropped the gun. I couldn't bring myself to shoot him. "Luke, come here." I said flatly. He looked a bit shocked, but walked toward me. "I'm not going to shoot you." That gave him a face of relief. "But, you still were told to be careful with the gun, and you're still going to be punished." I said, making him lose any sense of relief. "W-what are you gonna do?" he asked. I sighed, trying to think of how to get the lesson through to him.

Suddenly, I remembered how my dad always punished me as a kid. But, I couldn't bring myself to do that to Luke, could I? I decided I had no choice. I looked around and spotted a tree stump. "Luke, follow me." I said, walking over to said trunk. I looked back, and Luke hasn't moved. "If I have to go and get you, it's gonna be worse, Luke." I said, causing him to hesitantly follow me.

I sat on the trunk, and looked at Luke. "Come here." I said, grabbing his arm, and gently guiding him over my lap. I had never spanked him before, so he probably didn't know what to expect. I hesitated, but raised my hand, and landed it right on the seat of Luke's jeans. "OW! D-Dad!" he whined, squirming a bit. I shook my head, and began continuously bringing my hand down onto his jean-clad rear.

"Ow! Dad! I'm Sorry! OW! S-Stop!" he began pleading, routine for a child's first spanking. I remember I acted the same way. I continued spanking him, alternating cheeks, to spread the sting all around his rear. He continued squirming, and yelping, as I punished him. I stopped for a moment. I wondered if this was really getting to him. I lifted him up for a moment to unbutton his jeans, and pull them down, along with his boxers laying him back over my lap, with his rear exposed.

He looked even more worried now. "D-Dad! No!" he exclaimed, shooting his hand back to protect his rear. I quickly grabbed it, and pinned it to his back. "Luke, you know you deserve this, so don't fight it, or I'll get a hairbrush." I threatened, wanting to get him to stop struggling. He froze, probably in shock, and then laid still over my lap. I nodded, and continued the punishment, on his already reddening backside.

"Ow! Dad! I'm S-sorry! Yeow!" he exclaimed, kicking, and struggling to get up. It pained me to see him like this, but I knew it had to be done. I continued spanking him, until his rear was a bright red. I landed two more swats to the center of his rear, before stopping, and rubbing his back. Luke cried over my lap. Eventually, when he calmed down, I lifted Luke up, pulling his pants and boxers up, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Luke." I said, rubbing his back. "I-It's fine... I-I'm sorry for n-not listening to you..." he said, looking up at me. I smiled, and pulled away. "Hey, now that that's done, how about we go play a game, or something?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, as he slightly rubbed his rear. I chuckled, and ran off, with him following me, to find something to do. Hopefully I won't have to do that again for a while...


	4. Chapter 4: Anything for a friend

"You want me to... what?"

Lately, Andy and Phil have been spending more time together. They've quickly become best friends. Phil acted as a father figure in Andy's life, and they've grew close to each other. Phil never thought of himself as an actual dad, though. More of a cool dad, who's more of a friend than anything. So Andy's newest request caughthim off guard.

The younger man took a deep breath. He looked Phil in the eye and repeated himself. "Phil, I want you to spank me."

Phil looked at him in disbelief. "You WANT me to spank you? Listen, Andy, you're a nice guy, but I have a wife and-"

Andy interrupted. "No not like that! I mean an actual spanking. Like the ones you always talk about your dad giving you."

"Why? You haven't done anything bad?"

"I know it's just... ever since I was around 16 would always spank me at least twice a month, to make sure I would always stay behaved, even after I moved out. But after he died, I just... miss it. Like, they would always help relieve stress and guilt but I haven't got spanked since then."

"So you want me to take over where he left off? Why me?"

"Well, I know Jay would think it's weird and you're the only other guy I talk to regularly. Plus, you're already like a father to me anyway."

"Aw, really? Alright, I'll do it." Phil said with a grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Dunphy! When do you want to start?" Andy returned the smile.

Phil stroked his chin. "Well, Claire and the kids should be out all day, so how about now?"

Andy blinked. "Oh, already? Well okay then, how should we do this?"

"How'd your dad do it?"

"It depends. Usually it was over his knee with his hand, sometimes I layed on my bed and he used a paddle. And occasionly he bent me over the sink and used a spoon or spatula. It depended on what happened during the week."

"Since this is our first time, we'll start with you over my lap. Why don't you head upstairs to my bedroom?" Phil instructed. Then, with a grin, he gave Andy a few soft pats on the seat of his jeans. "I'll be right up."

Andy obeyed, smiling at the pats, as Phil followed

He entered the room, and Andy just stood at attention, waiting for his next order.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Phil asked, sitting on the bed. Andy nodded and bent over Phil's lap, raising his backside to provide a better target.

Phil nodded, and patted Andy's butt some more. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes sir." Was the quick response. Phil nodded and smacked Andy's upturned bottom hard, making him flinch. He repeated the action, landing spank after spank.

Andy grit his teeth, flinching from the sting of Phil's hand. After about 30 smacks, Phil stopped. "Do you want to keep going?" Andy hesitated before nodding. Phil helped him up. "Jeans down, then."

Andy complied and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down, revealing a pair of white briefs that fit snuggly. Phil then pulled him back over his lap and restarted the spanking. Now without the jeans absorbing most of the pain, Andy started yelping.

Phil kept going until he reached 30 more swats. Without another word, he pulled Andy's briefs down. His bottom was painted with pink and the ocassional red handprint. Andy showed no signs of discomfort, so Phil started smacking away again.

Andy gasped at the new increased pain. He couldn't help but let out a few 'ows'. He kicked as Phil peppered spanks onto his bare butt. Phil went longer this set, getting 60 smacks in. He finally stopped, as Andy's rear glowed bright red. Tears stung his eyes as they welled up, but he didn't cry.

Phil rubbed Andy's butt a bit to soothe the pain. "That's okay, we're done..." Phil rubbed for a couple minutes then stood Andy up, pulling him into a hug. Andy hugged back with a smile.

Eventually they pulled away, and Andy redressed. "Thanks, Mr. Dunphy."

"No problem. It was my pleasure. Well, not really pleasure but-"

"I know what you mean." Andy chuckled.

Phil grinned. "Now just be sure not to be naughty." he teased, patting Andy's butt again.

Andy fake yelped. "Ow! Of course not, sir!" The men laughed with each other and headed downstairs.

"Same time next week?"

"Definitely."


End file.
